Kayano's Love Story
by akaoisora
Summary: Kayano fell in love with Nagisa, her classmate. Arc 1: First Love...? If she realized that she loved him, but... Arc 2: Kiss & Tentacles. If she was controlled by her tentacles, then he... Arc 3: High School Students. If they met again as high school students after their graduation and the earth was saved... SLOW UPDATE! Warning: spoiler from chapter 128 to 141 in manga.
1. Chapter 1: First Love? (part 1)

**_A/N_** _: Hi! This is my first fanfiction of Nagisa x Kayano! I hope you like it._

 _They are my favourite OTP in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu!_

 _Hmm, I think this fanfiction will be a mutiple chapters story but this will be slow update because I have many fanfictions and I will update if there's an idea pops up in my head._

 _But first, let me tell you that english is not my main language, so sorry if there's grammar mistake!_

 ** _Warning!_** _: This fanfiction contains spoiler from the latest chapters in the manga (from around chapter 128 to 141)_

* * *

 **Kayano's POV**

"Kayano, do you have a crush on someone here?"

I widened my eyes and coughed repeatedly, then I turned to face Nakamura who was smirking at me.

Actually, the girls said that they would have a girls talk, so all of the girls gathered in front of the toilet. I didn't know why they chosed a toilet as a place to have a conversation... or a discussion about ' **love** '. Well, Okajima-kun had tried to eavesdrop, but the girls found him and kicked him out of the old school building.

 _'I don't have a crush on someone here and I don't need one. I have to kill Koro-sensei, just that. I have to take revenge because my sister was killed by him... I don't care about anyone else other than my sister, Yukimura Aguri.'_

"Kayano-san?", Kanzaki-san asked, looking confused.

I snapped out of my reverie, then I lifted my head and smiled, scratching my head. "Ah, sorry. I think I don't have a crush on anyone. Hehehe."

"Hmm~ How about Nagisa?", Nakamura asked, teasing me.

I shook my head quickly and denied, "N-No! He is just my friend!"

Nakamura pouted when she heard that.

"But, you always together with Nagisa...", Nakamura said again, still pouting.

"I-I always together with him because he is the first friend I made here!", I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?"

We turned to see the source of voice, Nagisa, who was staring at us in wonder.

"Nothing!", I exclaimed as I smiled to him. I was an actress after all, so I could change my expressions easily.

"Ooh...", He mumbled. The girls watched him, still waiting for his next words.

"Kayano."

I flinched. _'Did he just... call me?'_

I looked up to see his usual smile on his face. Although he looked like a weak guy, I knew that he would be a great assassin... since he could beat Kataoka-sensei. But, deep in my heart, I was still thinking that I was the most strongest student here because I had these tentacles.

"Do you want to go home together with me? I want to buy a pudding for you because I made you drop your pudding yesterday," Nagisa continued.

 _'... What...? Ah... I think because of that...'_

Yesterday, I bought a pudding before the school started. It was my favourite pudding. I was walking happily towards the old school building. But... Nagisa suddenly patted my shoulder and made me surprised. I accidentaly dropped my pudding... to the ground. I was so sad as I knelt down in front of my pudding. I wanted to eat it at the school later... Wait, I didn't want to eat it! The pudding would be sad! I had to keep it in a convenient place! But... It had fallen to the ground... Poor pudding.

Seeing my sad face, Nagisa tried to calm me down. He tried to cheer me up, but I didn't hear his words, just staring at my poor pudding.

Terasaka-kun and other students looked at us. I thought that Terasaka-kun was annoyed when he saw us like that, so he walked over to us and dragged me towards the school.

"You're blocking the way!", he shouted.

"Nooo! My pudding...!", I cried as I looked at my pudding on the ground, but I was dragged until I couldn't see my pudding again. I glanced at Nagisa for a while. He sweatdropped, until Karma-kun greeted him.

That's what happened yesterday.

I gave him a smile, and said, "Okay!"

Saying that, the girls stared at us with a grin on their faces. I sweatdropped as I stood up and followed Nagisa from behind. I turned around to look at them. They waved their hands and gave me thumbs up.

I let out a sigh. Hearing my sigh, Nagisa turned to face me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head quickly. "Nothing! Ah, I want my favourite pudding yesterday...", I muttered, imagining my favourite pudding in my mind.

Nagisa gave me an awkward smile, rubbing his temples, "Sorry for yesterday. I'm still regretting what I've done."

I closed my eyes and smiled, replying, "It's fine! It's not your fault!"

As we walked down the mountain, I began to look around. There were only two of us. "Uwah... When I think again, we rarely go home together."

Nagisa replied with a nod, then we went silent again.

After walking down the mountain, Nagisa bought a pudding and gave it to me. The same pudding like yesterday. I started eating it happily, making Nagisa smile.

"I want to try eating that pudding too," Nagisa said as he bought the same flavour like mine. We began to walk together to our home.

"Ah, I'm too full," Nagisa mumbled. I looked at his pudding. There was still half of it.

"Eh? Don't waste pudding! If you don't want, I will eat it!", I said.

"Okay. This is for you," Nagisa said as he gave me his pudding. I took his small spoon and started eating it.

Then, I stopped for a moment. _'Eh? Is this... an indirect kiss?!'_

My face started burning up and I dropped the spoon unconsciously.

I shook my head _. 'No, no, no, no, no-'_

"Kayano."

I heard Nagisa's voice, so I turned to see him. He then suddenly licked my cheek softly.

My face became redder when he did that. "N-Nagisa?!"

"Ah, sorry. I licked pudding off of your cheek," Nagisa said with a smile again.

I felt my face became hot. _'N-Nagisa looks different today...'_

As I thought that, I had finished eating Nagisa's pudding. We had arrived in front of my home. I said thank you to him and walked up to my home. But, Nagisa suddenly grabbed my wrist. I turned my face to look at him.

That time... Nagisa kissed me. He pressed his lips softly on my lips for a few seconds. He then let go of that kiss and said with a smile, "Kayano-san... I love you."

After saying that, I froze up and stood there in silence. Nagisa waved his hand to me, saying that I could give an answer tomorrow or later.

I watched Nagisa until his figure had disappeared from my eyes. I immediately ran towards my home. I took off my shoes and ran up to my room. I opened the door, then I jumped onto my bed.

' _I-I can't believe this. I-I don't know that Nagisa l-loves me,'_ I thought while pressing my face to my pillow in embarrassment.

Then, I touched my lips softly with my fingers. His lips... was so soft.

 _'N-Nagisa kissed me... And it's my first kiss...'_

My face started burning up again as my cheeks became completely red. I tried to forget what had happened between Nagisa and I. But, I just couldn't.

Trying hard to find out a way to reject him, my memories with Nagisa in Class E started to appear in my head. What I could think all of the time was Nagisa. It was like he had hypnotized me because I couldn't think of anything other than him.

When I tried to think and think again, I suddenly knew that I... loved him too but I always tried to deny it.

"Nagisa...", I muttered as I started to fall asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Kayano," Nagisa greeted me as usual.

I flinched when I heard that. But, I tried acting again as if I didn't know anything about yesterday.

"Morning, Nagisa," I greeted back while giving a smile to him.

"About yesterda-", Nagisa said but he got interrupted by me.

"Oh, thank you for the pudding! It was so delicious! I want to eat it again. Hehe," I replied as I giggled.

Nagisa didn't answer me. He looked confused, but I didn't really care. I was only wearing my usual cheerful face.

We walked together towards our classroom. When we opened the door, we saw Koro-sensei talking to the students with a pink-coloured face. After opening the door, the students turned to look at us. They began to whistle and exclaimed, "That's the new couple in Class E!"

"Eh?", Nagisa and I said in unison.

 _'Who?'_

Yada-san walked towards me and held my hands, then she shook my both hands. "Congrats! I don't know that you and Nagisa are dating!"

A question mark appeared above my head. What? What did she say?

"Hmm, Nagisa. I can't believe you can kissed a girl," Karma-kun said as he walked closer to Nagisa.

Nagisa and I looked confused. Why did he know we have kissed yesterday?!

"Nurufufufu. I followed you yesterday and I wrote what happened to you both in my love agenda. And then, the students tried to read my love agenda without my permission," Koro-sensei explained as he walked closer to us as well.

The other students gave us congratulations. They misunderstood... I wasn't dating with Nagisa... And I couldn't date with him because I just had to concentrate on killing Koro-sensei.

When Kanzaki-san wanted to give congratulations to me, I said, **"... I... I DON'T LIKE NAGISA!"**

After saying that, Koro-sensei and the other students went silent. I realized what I had said, then I covered my mouth quickly. _'N-No. I-I don't mean it like that... Why did I say that? I can act as always, right?'_

No one dare to break this silence. I gritted my teeth, then I began my acting again. "Ahaha... I was just joking! Um, Nagisa, sorry for saying something like that," I said as I turned to look at him. He gave me a slight nod.

I walked to my own seat as I put my schoolbag. The students were still staying in silence. To break this silence, I called Kanzaki-san and Okuda-san, just chatting. After a long time had passed, the students didn't talk about Nagisa and I again, they were talking about another things because they thought the atmosphere would be bad if they talked about us.

I glanced at Nagisa. He was staring at me with a bit shock but still look calm as Karma stood next to him, not saying anything. I instantly looked away from him and started talking with Kanzaki-san and Okuda-san again.

Seeing Nagisa and I, I didn't realize that... Koro-sensei was staring at us, thinking about something.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: What is this? I don't know, this is just a random story. Well, I just want to make a story of Nagisa x Kayano. My favourite pairing here. Then, I have thought 3 arc for this story._

 ** _Arc 1 - First Love...?_**

 _If she realized that she loved him, but..._

 ** _Arc 2 - Kiss & Tentacles_**

 _If she was controlled by her tentacles, then he..._

 ** _Arc 3 - High School Students_**

 _If they met again as high school students after their graduation and the earth was saved..._

 _I hope you like this story!_


	2. Chapter 2: First Love? (part 2)

**_A/N_** _: 10 reviews! Wow, thank you for the reviews and those who have favourited and followed this story. I know, there are just few fanfics of Nagisa x Kayano... I feel a little sad too._

 _Sorry for the late update. Like I said, this fanfic will be slow update._

 _Well, let's start the chapter 2_.

* * *

Karma and Nagisa just stared at Kayano who was chatting with Kanzaki and Okuda for a long time.

Karma took a glance at Nagisa. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Nagisa's face. Nagisa was speechless, and a bit frightened. Karma could see clearly that his face had become pale. It turned into blue colour that decorated his entire face.

"Does Kayano... hate me?", Nagisa muttered, not sure he was talking with whom, but Karma considered it as a question for him since he was the only one who stood next to him.

"Hm... I don't know. Probably she's just shy," Karma answered with a lazy tone, but he gave that answer seriously... ' **a little** '.

Nagisa looked down to see the floor below him while sighing. "I just knew this important feeling to her a few days ago. I know it was so sudden, but... I couldn't help it. I love her..."

Karma looked at Nagisa with disbelief. He never knew that his friend, Nagisa, could say something like that. Furthermore, it was about ' **love** '. He looked like the kind of person who didn't really care about romance, Karma thought. It was like a bit out of character of him.

But, maybe that's what everyone felt when they fell in love.

"Nurufufufu. Don't worry, Nagisa-kun. Kayano-san just wasn't honest with her feeling. I do know that she loves you too. She just doesn't want to open her heart," Koro-sensei said, who was suddenly behind them while patting Nagisa's head a few times.

"Yes, Koro-sensei... But-", Nagisa said with a sad smile, but his words was cut off quickly by Koro-sensei.

"It's alright, Nagisa-kun. I've got an idea," Koro-sensei replied as he raised one of his tentacles in the air.

Hearing that, Nagisa and Karma just stared at Koro-sensei and blinked their eyes a few times in confusion.

* * *

 **Kayano's POV**

I let out a sigh while walking through the hallway.

 _'I didn't mean to say that... How do I apologize?'_

Thinking about how to apologize to him, I sighed again for the second time.

' _It's not like I hate him... I know that I love him, but... I don't know how to act since this is my first love! And, I can't date him because my only purpose is to kill Koro-sensei and I must concentrate on killing him!'_

I kept on walking until I reached outside of the building. I looked up as I could see the sun began to set that time. The orange sky which was above me was so beautiful to behold. It's as if I couldn't look away from staring at the beautiful sunset. The cool breeze blew a few strands of my hair. This wonderful scenery made me almost forget about what I said to Nagisa this morning.

As time flew by, I watched the sky suddenly became darker. Dark clouds covered the beautiful orange sky in a instant, signifying it was about to rain.

 _'I knew around this time would start raining according to the weather forecast this morning, so I have prepared an umbrella in my schoolbag.'_

As I thought that, I immediately put my schoolbag on the ground. I knelt down as I started to open it, trying to look for my umbrella.

A few minutes had passed, but I couldn't find my umbrella even though I had shed all its contents onto the floor. I widened my eyes after looking at my things that I had taken out. There were books, pencil case, anti-sensei knife, pudding, a gun, BB pellets...

 _'Where is my umbrella?! If I don't have any umbrella, I can't go home... Everyone has gone back to home too...'_

Still thinking about how to go back to my home without wetness, I began to hear the sound of rain falling, the longer the more audible. I turned my head to look at the sky again. It was raining now and the sky had become completely dark. I quickly put my things into my schoolbag again and ran back towards the old school building to to take shelter from the rain.

I panted as I lowered my head, wiping rain water that wet my face with my right arm. It seems I was not lucky today... First, I lost my umbrella. Second, my body was wet due to rain.

"Kayano?"

I gasped when I heard that voice. It was... definitely Nagisa's voice.

I tilted my head up to see Nagisa who was standing in front of me while carrying an umbrella with his right hand and his schoolbag with his left hand.

"Why are you soaking wet?", Nagisa asked as he knelt down in front of me with concern.

I shook my head and smiled to him. "Nothing. I was looking for my umbrella, but suddenly it's raining."

"Aah..." Nagisa gave me an awkward smile as he sweatdropped upon hearing my words.

 _'Did I say something wrong?'_

"Umm... I have an umbrella. Do you want to go home together with me? Since everyone has gone home," Nagisa asked with a gentle smile on his face.

I started thinking for a few seconds after hearing his offer. _'Probably I can say sorry to him...'_

I nodded my head slowly as a reply, but I just stared at the ground below me as light red blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Before that, you will sick if you continue to wear that wet uniform," Nagisa said as he started removing his blazer and wrapped it around my body. "I will lend you my blazer for now. Let's go."

"W-Wait-", I said but my words was cut off by him.

"It's fine. You can return it tomorrow," Nagisa replied as a smile spreaded on his face.

I watched him holding his umbrella and pulling it up in the air while turning around to face me. A smile still on his face, then he reached out his right hand to help me stand up. I put my hand on his and he pulled me up. Seeing he cared for me, my face started burning up, but I instantly shook my head to wipe out my shame.

We started walking home in silence. We didn't talk about anything, just walking carefully because it's difficult to walk on wet soils mixed with water. I could only hear the sound of raindrops that fell to the ground. The sound gradually became louder due to increasingly heavy rain. We walked down the mountain as I continued staring at Nagisa's hand which was holding the umbrella, didn't dare to look at his face because I was sure that my face was completely red.

"Kayano."

I startled upon hearing him call my name, but I still looked to the front with a smile, not bothering to look at his face. "What?"

"When you said that you hate me this morning... Was it the answer to my confession?", Nagisa asked with no emotion.

I widened my eyes when I heard that. After a minute, I closed my eyes and started smiling again, "No. I don't hate you. I just..."

"' **Just** '?", Nagisa asked again as he tilted his head.

I stopped walking and gave pause to determine what I would say to answer him. I didn't know what I should say at the time like this. It's not a drama, so there's no a dialogue that I should remember and say when the time came.

 _'I couldn't hold it anymore. I want to tell him that I love him as well, but... but... I can't! I just have to think about my only purpose to join the Class E! I don't want to forget that! I... I have to... revenge for my sister's death.'_

"You don't have to answer it now. I will wait for your answer when you want to tell it."

I snapped out of my reverie upon hearing that, then I turned to face Nagisa in wonder.

"Well, I'll definitely be happy if you tell your answer soon... since I'm curious of your feeling to me. But, you can think about it first, don't rush," he continued his words as he kept on walking.

I blinked my eyes a few times when I heard that. Then, I looked down to look at the wet soils below me. There were some rain puddles formed on the ground.

I thought about my feeling for a long time. _'No... I have to say this...'_ Somehow, I wanted to say this so bad... as if someone controlled me to just tell this feeling to him even though I knew I shouldn't have told this feeling because it would be an obstacle to reach my goal. I knew that... but I wanted to tell this...

"Nagisa-kun!", I shouted as I grabbed his wrist which was holding the umbrella.

Nagisa flinched when I suddenly touched his hand like that, he then looked straight at my face with wide eyes, waiting for my words as his cheeks became redder.

"I... I-"

 _*BRUUK!*_

Nagisa and I turned to the source of voice in shock, just to see Maehara fell from his hiding place - _the bushes_ \- as he rubbed his knees in pain.

"Uuh...", Maehara mumbled.

"Maehara-kun? Why are you here?", I asked him in confusion.

"Ahh... She finds out because you fell," Nakamura-san said as she appeared from the bushes.

After she walked out of the bushes, all students who hid behind the bushes were coming out as well.

"You ruin the plan, Maehara!", Fuwa-san exclaimed as she let out a sigh.

"Hey, it's not like I want to ruin the plan because someone pushed me from behind!", Maehara replied with irritated.

"Nurufufufu. It's alright," Koro-sensei interrupted while appearing in front of Nagisa and I all of sudden. "Unfortunately, the plan doesn't go well." Koro-sensei then turned to look at Nagisa who was still holding the umbrella beside me. "Nagisa-kun, we are sorry to ruin your chance."

"Uh... It's fine, Koro-sensei," Nagisa answered while shaking his hand.

 _'C-Chance...? What does that mean?'_

"Kayano-san. Do you want me to bring you home? It's already night," Koro-sensei asked as he walked closer to me.

"Eh?"

"This is a special service for you today. Your uniform is already wet, right?", Koro-sensei continued as he took and put me inside his clothes with his tentacles. _( **A/N** : like what he had done to Nagisa and Karma when they wanted to watch a movie)_

"Eh? Eh?", I said in confusion due to Koro-sensei's treatment. He then started flying in the sky, leaving the students behind.

A few minutes later, we arrived in front of my home. After Koro-sensei took me out of his clothes with his tentacles and my feet had touched the ground, he gave me an umbrella which was mine. "This is your umbrella. Sorry because we took your umbrella without your permission. Shower immediately so you don't get sick."

After saying that, he patted my head and bid a goodbye to me and quickly left me again as if there was something important. If he was in hurry like that, why did he want to bring me home? And, why did they take my umbrella?

* * *

Koro-sensei had gone back to the mountain with his mach 20.

"Hmm... So, the first plan failed, huh?", Karma said as he put his pointer finger under his chin.

"Sorry," Maehara said while looking down.

"It's alright, Maehara-kun. It's not your fault. Umm, I think we don't have to do th-", Nagisa said but he was cut off by Karma.

"I've got an idea."

All students and Koro-sensei turned to face Karma who was standing beside Nagisa while still tucking his hand in his pocket. He showed a devilish smirk on his face as if he had planned something... bad. Well, he's Karma, so he would plan something... like that.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: I think I will update every month. So, sorry if you have been waiting for a long time. I hope you like this story. About the first plan, the students took Kayano's umbrella secretly and hid behind the bushes so that they are considered to have gone home by Kayano because they were nowhere to be found. Then, they told Nagisa to walk her home. Just a simple plan. Actually, the students and Koro-sensei will definitely help Nagisa just like when Bitch-sensei- I mean Irina-sensei told the students that she loved Karasuma-sensei._


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry but I won't update for a while. Well, I mean for a month or... I'm not sure because I've started my school and I have a lot of homeworks and exams.

But, I hope you still like and follow this story! If you still continue to read this story, I will be very happy!


	4. Chapter 3: First Love? (part 3)

**_A/N_** _: Sorry for very long update (please blame the exams), and happy new year all! (Wait, it's January 4, oh well I wrote this at January 1) I almost forgot about this story lol, but since there are some people who like this story, I think I'll try to remember it again. So, let's just begin!_

* * *

 **Kayano's POV**

Yesterday, the students were very strange. Perhaps they had been planning something and tried to hide it from me. I don't know why, but thinking about it made me can't sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I yawned and immediately got out of my bed. I took my school uniform and went to the bathroom. As I looked myself in the mirror, I saw eye bags under my eyes. Uh, I really couldn't sleep tonight.

I began washing my face first, then took a shower. After that, I changed my clothes and went out to go to the school.

Arriving at school, everyone greeted me as usual. They didn't look strange at all. It made me confused, but then I decided not to think about it anymore.

When I walked into my classroom, Class 3E, which was located at the corner of the hallway, I immediately went to my seat. After sitting down on my chair, Karma-kun walked up to me while smirking.

 _'Karma-kun doesn't usually come near me like this. He's not really my best friend.'_

"Are you free this Sunday?", he asked me while standing next to me, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Huh...?", I asked back in confusion.

He then took out something from one of his pockets of his pants, then showed that to me. It was two amusement park's tickets.

"I've got two tickets to amusement park. You must go with Nagisa-kun," he demanded.

"Eh?! Why?", I shouted, making all students look at us.

But, it seemed Karma-kun didn't care about that. He was still smirking and just continued his words, "Or else..." He didn't reply to my question, instead he showed something else to me. Seeing what he was holding, I widened my eyes.

There, he was holding a photo of me, eating a pudding with weird face. Just looking at that photo made me embarrassed.

 _'S-Since when he took that photo?!'_

"G-Give me that!", I shouted again with red face.

I tried to take it, but I couldn't because Karma-kun was taller than me, and the second reason why I couldn't take it was that he raised it easily above my head. That time, somehow I wanted to be taller. It wasn't good to be the shortest in the class.

"Not until you agree to do this~", he said in sing-song tone. I didn't reply to Karma-kun's words because it was troublesome to deal with him, so I was forced to do so.

I let out a sigh. "Okay. But, Karma-kun, please give me that photo first."

Instead of giving the photo, he just gave the tickets to me. Before I could complain to him about why he didn't give me the photo, Karma-kun had already walked away from me, saying, "I won't give you the photo, until you fulfill your promise. Oh, and enjoy your date~" He turned his head and took a glance at me a bit while still smirking.

My face started to become red.

 _'D-D-Date?! W-What does he mean by that?!'_

I realized all the students had been watching at us, so I tried to quickly regained my composure. It was quite easy for me to change my expressions because I was an actress. But, deep inside my heart, I was so nervous that I thought my heart would explode.

I had been thinking about the date. But then, I remembered another strange thing. I began thinking about ' **that strange thing** ', Karma-kun.

 _'Karma-kun rarely does something like tease me like that. I know the students were planning something without my knowledge.. I'm curious.'_

* * *

Karma-kun walked back to his seat. As he was just about to sit, the students dragged him out of the classroom. Kayano, who saw that, looking at them in confusion. Then, she was just noticed that Nagisa - _who had been watching the scenes while standing in front of the classroom_ \- was being dragged as well.

The students closed the door, then commented about what was just happened in the classroom awhile ago, until Nagisa finally spoke to Karma.

"Karma-kun! Why did you do that?", Nagisa asked, worried about Kayano.

"Yeah, you've never done that to her before. Kayano isn't your usual prank target. You usually tease Nagisa," Sugino stated.

The other students nodded their head in agreement.

"I just want to help Nagisa-kun," Karma answered casually.

"But, don't be too pushy!", the students shouted, protesting at him.

The students kept on protesting, while Nagisa was just standing there, watching them in silence. Nagisa smiled, thinking that he had a lot of good friends around him.

* * *

 ** _*Time skips to Sunday*_**

 **Kayano's POV**

"I couldn't sleep tonight...", I mumbled to myself.

I had been thinking about the ' **date** ' since yesterday and what should I wear for this day because I've never been in a date before. It was my first date.

So, I decided to wear a cute outfit. I wore a white shirt with laces at the bottom and also decorated with big ribbon on the middle of my chest and a pink cardigan with long sleeves, then I wore a tufted white mini-skirt, and I let my hair down as well. Wearing this while waiting someone on the side of street, somehow it made me a bit nervous.

 _'B-But, is it really a date? Karma-kun just told me and I was forced to do so. I was surprised when I knew Nagisa agreed to him about going to the amusement park.'_

While waiting for Nagisa and thinking about that, I suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Kayano?"

I jolted up hearing that, then turned around to face him. Nagisa was wearing his usual outfit. No, definitely it wasn't his uniform, I meant he wore clothes that are usually teenagers wear.

After calling me, Nagisa stood there and went silent all of sudden. I tilted my head seeing that.

"... Nagisa?", I asked him while waving my hand right in front of his face.

Nagisa snapped out of his reverie, and quickly replied nervously, "Ah, sorry... I was thinking that you look beautiful today."

Blushes spreaded around my face hearing that. Not knowing what I had to say at time like this, I looked away from him and began walking.

"L-Let's go."

* * *

"Wah, so crowded!", I said with happy tone while watching people walk around.

"It's Sunday after all," Nagisa smiled.

I looked at him. "So, what should we ride first?"

"Umm...", Nagisa started thinking, then said that it was up to me.

"Then... How about jet coaster!", I shouted happily.

"Sounds good," Nagisa replied with a gentle smile again. Somehow, seeing that, it made my face become redder for a bit.

I enjoyed the roller coaster so much that I wanted to ride it again and again. But, since Nagisa looked like almost to vomit because we had ridden it about five times, we decided to rest for awhile.

"Sorry, Kayano. I think I'll be better for a minute," Nagisa said while laying down on the bench.

"No one can be better for just a minute. I'll get a drink for you. I'll be back," saying that with a smile, I left him and went to the vending machine.

I looked at the drinks, thinking about what Nagisa could possibly want. _'I should have asked him first about the drink he wants...'_

I decided to choose pocari sweat and immediately went back to see him.

As I carried it in my right hand, I noticed Nagisa who was now sitting on the bench. I ran up to him, asking, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you, Kayano," he replied with his usual kind smile, then took the pocari sweat from my hand, drinking it.

After drinking it, Nagisa threw it into the trash can. Just before we decided to continue, he asked me why I didn't drink something and I answered him that I wasn't thirsty.

After that, we decided to go to the haunted house. I was sure that it wouldn't be too scary there, so I chose to go there. But, I was wrong. When I saw a girl with blood on her white dress and her hair covered her whole face, standing right in front of me, I screamed and unconsciously I held something very tightly.

"Umm... Kayano...?"

When I opened my eyes again, slowly, I looked up to see Nagisa's blushing face. Then, I looked at where my hands were holding. It turns out I was holding his right arm! I was so embarrassed so that I began to let go of my hands.

"S-Sorry!", I stuttered.

Hearing my sudden apologize, Nagisa widened his eyes, then it seemed like he was thinking about something. I couldn't guess what though.

 _'Why was I scared to see that white girl? She wasn't too scary and Nagisa must have thought that I was a coward.'_

After a few seconds of walking in the middle of darkness, he finally let out his voice. "You can hold onto me if you're scared."

I was shocked and quickly looked up at his face. He didn't look back at me and just awkwardly looked to the front. I couldn't quite see his face now, but I guess his face was red?

"I-I'm fi-"

I couldn't even finish my words because he suddenly held my hand. My face started burning up when he did that. I didn't know his face was red too or not since I was too embarrassed to look at his face.

"If you don't want to hold onto me, then I just have to hold your hands so you can feel better."

I stayed silent and obeyed his words, replying him by nodding my head. After that, we kept on walking like that for a few minutes until we went outside.

* * *

The sky began to turn into orange color, and the sun was starting to go down. It was around 6 p.m at that time. The amusement park closed at 7 p.m, so we still had 1 hour to spend our time here. But, people started to go home, leaving some people who were still here.

I was a bit tired, but I actually wanted to spend a little more time with him. So, by making excuses, I suggested to ride the ferris wheel.

We went into the ferris wheel while staring at beautiful scenery outside. I really like to see sunset from a height. Then, I realized Nagisa had been staring at me. I turned to look at him, then asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Nagisa answered, "Nothing. I'm just very happy today."

Hearing that, I smiled. "Well, it was very fun! Hope we can go here again another time," I said happily.

"Of course I will always accompany you," he replied with that gentle smile. "It's enough for me to see your smile."

My face turned into red as I heard that. I looked down, not knowing how should I reply him.

I didn't look at Nagisa's face, but I knew he was moving closer to me by looking at his feet. He then hugged me. I was so shocked when he suddenly hugged me like that. I didn't know since when Nagisa became this aggresive.

Nagisa continued to hug me, staying with that position in convenient silence. Then, he finally said something, "I love you, Kayano. I don't know if you like me or not, but... can you give me your answer now? I can't wait anymore because I really like you."

My face was still red. I was too embarrassed with all of this. But, what should I reply? I know I love him... But, I have to take revenge on Koro-sensei. If he knew who I really was, would he believe me and continued to trust me? Could he accept me, a liar, and who was actually having tentacles all this time? If I couldn't hold it anymore, I would hurt him, right? I don't want to involve him to my problem.

But, why was I crying?

Tears began running down my cheeks. Unconsciously, I hugged him back, even hugged him tighter than his hug.

"... I like you too, Nagisa."

I said that unintentionally, but it was really my ' **true** ' feeling.

But, could I believe him a bit that he wouldn't stop loving me if I told him the truth?

No, for now, I would tell him until the right time come.

* * *

After escorting me to my home, He waved at me and said goodbye.

"See you tomorrow at school," Nagisa said.

"See you," I replied with a smile.

After that, he left me. Seeing his figure had dissapeared, I quickly went into my house and to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were red because I cried too much. Perhaps Nagisa thought it was strange for me to suddenly cry like that.

But, finally I said about my feeling to him.

* * *

Nagisa was walking back to his house. But, suddenly wind came near him in high speed. At instant, he knew who was coming to him.

"Koro-sensei, why are you here?", Nagisa asked as he looked at the yellow octopus in front of him.

Koro-sensei, with light blushes on his cheeks, answered him with an answer, "Nurufufufu. I'm curious. How about the date with Kayano-san?"

Nagisa looked away from him hearing her name, but Koro-sensei noticed that Nagisa was blushing.

"She said she likes me too...", Nagisa stuttered while saying that in low voice. Koro-sensei managed to hear it though.

Koro-sensei, with his too excited tone, replying to his student who was definitely in love, "Really?! I have to tell about this to other students, especially Karma-kun because he was the one planning this date."

"Eh?! Koro-sensei, No-"

Nagisa couldn't finish his words as Koro-sensei had already flown away with his mach 20 to go telling about the good news to everyone. Nagisa let out a sigh. Koro-sensei really liked this kind of thing.

Covering his red face with his right hand, Nagisa slowly lowered his hand. He faced the dark sky above him, whispering to himself.

"I can't believe she likes me too..."

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: How about it? I think it was long. Hope you like it, and the first arc has ended. It's just 3 chapters because I've always made long chapters before and I decided from a long time ago that this story won't be very long. I hope the characters weren't out of character. And, the reason why Nagisa didn't think about why Kayano acted strange when she was crying, it's because in Nagisa's head, there was only Kayano's confession._


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss & Tentacles (part 1)

**_A/N_** _: Now, the beginning of new arc! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Kayano's POV**

It had been a few days since our date. Wait, I don't even know if it was a date or not. But, it was really embarrassing.

The day after that date, the students gathered around Nagisa and me. They asked if we were dating or not and such. But, when they asked that, I made excuses and immediately ran away. I haven't had a talk with Nagisa since that day because I tried to avoid him.

However, I thought the time had come.

The back of my neck became hotter as if the tentacles had almost reached the peak. I tried not to think about Nagisa again and focused on killing Koro-sensei. After the night came, I went to the school secretly and made a trap in the warehouse. It was the right time. I would attack and kill him tomorrow with my tentacles no matter what.

When I was thinking about that, I suddenly felt like almost couldn't control my mind. My body suddenly became hot either, and my mind was filled with hatred toward Koro-sensei, telling me that I had to kill him. It felt different from yesterday. I thought I could hold it longer... But it was impossible because actually I had this tentacles since half year ago.

I kneeled down, touching my own chest. My breathing had become irregular. I tried to catch my breath and calmed myself. But, my desire to kill Koro-sensei didn't disappear at all.

"... I-I have to kill him."

* * *

The next day, I invited Koro-sensei with me to go to the warehouse together. Koro-sensei, without suspicion at all, gladly followed me as he continued to ask me what I wanted to show him. Of course I just answered him with a fake smile and said it was a secret.

"Kayano-san. What are you going to show?", Koro-sensei asked curiously once again.

"Something really great," I replied again with a smile.

"Nurufufufu. I can't wait to see what it is!", Koro-sensei said with his usual big grin that was plastered on his face every time.

I kept walking toward the warehouse and closed the door. My back was facing Koro-sensei, so he didn't know that I was smirking.

Koro-sensei was still waiting for me to show that ' **something really great** '. But, his happy face immediately changed into surprised face when he saw tentacles went out of the back of my neck.

I covered my face with both of my hands, then slowly I glanced at Koro-sensei still with a smirk.

"I got you."

I started moving my tentacles and attacking Koro-sensei. The wooden floor was destroyed by my tentacles, sending Koro-sensei fly down into my trap.

But, before I could move into my trap to continue to attack Koro-sensei, I heard the door open and then I saw Nagisa look at me with wide eyes.

Seeing him like that, somehow I felt like my heart had stopped.

All of sudden, some thoughts immediately came to my mind.

What if he doesn't like me anymore when he knows the truth?

What if we can't be together again?

Will he leave me?

A lot of negative thoughts appeared in my head, making me almost forget about Koro-sensei who was in my trap.

 _'Right. When he knows the truth, it's the end for us. We can't be friends anymore. I have to forget him and kill Koro-sensei now.'_

I looked away from him and then I went into my trap to attack Koro-sensei. However, I was late. Koro-sensei managed to go out of my trap. I clicked my tongue and glanced at Nagisa.

 _'It's because of him that I become like this. I'm not myself and I can't kill Koro-sensei!'_

Thinking like that with anger, I destroyed the warehouse and flew up _(with tentacles' help)_ to near the old school building, making all of Class E's students to notice me.

They quickly ran up to see me from the windows, looking at me like they didn't believe what they just saw.

"Is that... really Kayano?"

When I heard that, I turned my head to look at them. They gaped with surprised face.

Then, I looked away from them and decided to go away from there, but suddenly I heard Nagisa's shout.

"Kayano!"

I tensed up when I heard his voice and unconsciously my body stopped.

 _'... No, I can't! I have showed them my true self! I can't go back to them again...'_

I turned around and faced the students. They were still looking at me, surprised, especially Nagisa.

I could see his face become pale, and as he walked slowly towards me, he asked, "Kayano... Tell me. Why do you have tentacles?"

I stayed silent for a moment and just stared at him with cold face. Then, I walked pass him and said to Koro-sensei who was still in confusion, with sweats running down his entire yellow face.

"I was careless at that time. Even though I want to give it all I had. Well, now, it's a failure."

Koro-sensei paused for like 10 seconds, then he slowly replied, "Kayano-san... What has happened to you?"

A smirk decorated on my face as I heard him call me that. "Kayano? Sorry, that's not my real name." I gave a pause, and then continued, "I'm Yukimura Aguri's younger sister. Get it yet, murderer?" I emphasized the **murderer** part.

I took my cellphone and told him that I would tell him the time and place to kill him tomorrow.

After I finished telling him that, as I was about to go from there, Nagisa shouted once again.

"Kayano!"

I tensed up a bit at that moment, but then I tried to ignore Nagisa's shout and quickly left without turning my head anymore.

 _'Why does my body always stop when he calls my name?'_ , I wondered.

* * *

My body became even hotter and sweats kept running down my spine as I kept jumping with the help of my tentacles. I had a headache and I almost couldn't think about anything other than killing Koro-sensei.

 ** _'Kill. Kill. Kill'_**

It was as if the tentacles themselves told me that by trying to control my mind.

Various emotions jumbled in my mind. I didn't know which was my real mind, my real desire.

The word ' **Kill** ' continued to repeat in my mind until I almost couldn't hold it anymore.

I felt like I wish tomorrow would come faster, so I could quickly Koro-sensei.

 _'Yeah._ _ **Kill**_ _him.'_

As I said that in my mind, I didn't actually realize that I showed an evil smile on my face. But, I was in the middle of the mountain, so people rarely passed here. If someone passed by now, they would think I was crazy.

... I was almost ' **crazy** ' though.

* * *

When I was back at home, I plopped down on my bed quickly after I entered my bedroom. I wanted to sleep early today so I could kill him tomorrow.

When I lied down on my bed, my head became less confused. And in the middle of my thought, reflections of Nagisa continued to be in my mind.

Nagisa was smiling at me while waving his hand, greeting, ' ** _Good Morning_** ' to me.

Nagisa was eating his pudding with me.

Nagisa said that he liked me.

However, the last reflection I saw was...

Nagisa looked at me with surprised face, as if looking at a stranger, just like when he saw me with tentacles today.

My heart hurt when I thought that, although my head became better. But, it was not that easy. As soon as I remembered about my sister, my mind was filled with ' **kill** ' again.

Nagisa and my sister... Who is the more  
precious one?

 _'Of course I know the answer... It's my sister. And, if Nagisa was my precious one, he didn't know the real me. Our relationship was all fake.'_

Thinking about 'kill' and 'Nagisa' almost as if it could destroy my brain, so I immediately slept while clutched my blanket. As I was asleep, I didn't realize that a tear went out of my eye and streamed down to my pillow.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: late update again, and how do you feel while reading this chapter?_


	6. Chapter 5: Kiss & Tentacles (part 2)

**_A/N_** _: Sorry for late update. Anyway, this chapter really follows the manga, and I just change it a bit, so I hope it's not boring._

* * *

 **Kayano's POV**

7 p.m tonight at the grassy field in Kunugigaoka Park.

That was the place I chose to kill Koro-sensei.

I knew Koro-sensei wouldn't break his promise with his students since he really loved his students, so he would definitely come. There was big possibility that the students would come with him, and probably... ' **he** ' would come as well.

 _'No, no, no. I begin to waver. I have to do this! I'll definitely kill Koro-sensei!'_

My brain which was bound up with the tentacles was really hurt. This tentacles would help me to be strong though, so it was equitable.

 _'This pain is nothing. This pain is nothing.'_

I actually repeated that in my mind as sweats continued running down my spine.

 _'But... Nagisa...'_

Somehow, I remembered again about Nagisa. Deep in my heart, I knew I love him, but... but...

"The one I love is my sister! She is more precious than Nagisa!"

Screaming that loudly because of the contradiction in my heart, I almost hurt my left hand with a real knife as I raised then stabbed it onto the apple which I had peeled. I inhaled and exhaled repeatedly.

Crazy.

It was the only thing people would say when they saw me. But, I didn't care about their opinion.

They didn't understand at all. They didn't understand me. They didn't know me.

They didn't know how it felt when the only sister I had, who I loved so much, was killed and never came back alive even if you prayed until you die.

So, at least I could take revenge for her.

I knew my sister was too kind, so she would be sad if I took revenge like this. However, someone could do anything for their precious person, even if it meant you had to kill someone. No, he was not human. He was ' **monster** '.

So, enduring this pain and releasing my love was what I could do to reach my target.

* * *

I arrived at the grassy field. It felt so cold here since it was winter, though there was no snow falling now.

Since Koro-sensei hadn't come yet, I kept waiting at that cold place while thinking about my plan.

I had arranged my plan very well, even I had planned it very long time ago. I couldn't let it fail like yesterday. I would try my best to not look at Nagisa today if he really came.

These tentacles really hurt me though. It seemed my brain would explode at any time, so I hoped Koro-sensei would come faster.

I revealed my black tentacles which were coming out of my neck. Since I wanted to kill Koro-sensei, I had to prepare my tentacles, right? This is the only weapon I have to kill that monster.

 _'Ah, there they are.'_

From a distance, I could already see a lot of figures walking closer to me. The biggest one amongst them was the yellow octopus. How could someone not see him? His body was bigger than any other humans here.

When Koro-sensei and the students arrived in front of me, they made a distance between us with serious face. The atmosphere around us felt heavy. No one dared to talk. Because of that, I began talking first while giving my fake smile.

"You came! Now, let's end this."

After I said that, I glanced at Nagisa who was standing quietly behind Koro-sensei. He was staring at me. Realizing that, I quickly looked away from him.

"Kayano, it's far too dangerous for you to use your tentacles anymore than you already have. If we don't remove them and treat you immediately, your life could be in danger," Koro-sensei was the first one who replied my words.

I frowned. _'Is he despising me? I've endured the pain from these tentacles since half year ago and I'm still alive, right? That means I'm strong. I won't be defeated easily.'_

Thinking that while feeling annoyed a bit, I smirked.

"What are you talking about? I feel better than ever. Stop trying to upset me with your stupid bluffs."

After I said that, there was silence for a few seconds, until I heard **his** **voice** , **Nagisa's voice** , broke the silence.

"Kayano... We all had so much fun together. We even helped each other get past the tough times. Was that all an act?", Nagisa asked with sad face.

Hearing his words, I was surprised a bit. Why? Actually, it was because... it wasn't an act... and his sad face hurt me so much that I was afraid he would hate me.

I began to waver again. However, I felt like as if there was something which controlled me to continue to do so.

 _'I have chosen it, between two choices, Nagisa or my sister. I will never betray my sister! So, I have to act again.'_

I convinced myself.

As an answer to Nagisa's question, I gave my fake smile again while closing my eyes.

"Every last second. No matter what, I'm an actress. But, I put up with it and pretended to be a weak little girl. I mean, if I'd revealed myself before now, I wouldn't be able to get revenge for my sister."

Nagisa went silent after I said that. Then, I continued talking with Koro-sensei and the other students.

Because the conversation becoming increasingly long, I began to feel they were deliberately doing that to persuade me.

 _'... How long they will talk? I want to quickly kill him now.'_

I was already in bad mood, but I didn't show it on my face. Of course an actress could do that easily. They are **fake** people after all.

However, my mood became worse after I heard Karma-kun's and Itona-kun's words.

"But still, are you really sure about this? I just don't see how this could possibly turn out well for you."

I twitched.

 _'... Shut up. Don't say that as if you know me.'_

"Right now, your body should be hot. But your neck should be cold. Fighting in your condition is not a good idea. You'll lose control to the fever and the pain. Then the tentacles will suck away your life force... And you will die..."

 _'Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't need your advice!'_

Screaming that in my mind, I became really angry, so I glared at them and showed my power. The flaming tentacles made the grasses near me were in fire.

"Shut up. Background characters shouldn't be meddling in the final battle."

Yeah, everyone other than me and Koro-sensei are background characters for me. Have you heard something like everyone is the main character of their life? Then, for me, I am the main character for my life. Koro-sensei is the enemy. The others? They are all just background characters.

Looking at the surprised students _(because of flaming tentacles)_ , I smiled again.

"I'm in perfect shape."

 _'Now, the battle begins!'_

I made ring of flames around Koro-sensei and me with my flaming tentacles, so the students wouldn't get closer to us. I just wanted to kill Koro-sensei. I wouldn't involve them even though they annoyed me earlier. And, I didn't want them to help Koro-sensei.

Just as I was about to start attacking Koro-sensei, suddenly, I heard Nagisa's shout.

"Stop it, Kayano! This is wrong! We all studied together! If you sacrifice yourself just to kill him, there'll be nothing left of you!"

I immediately stopped moving my body after hearing his desperate shout. I looked at his face. His face was full of worry. His furrowed brows and panic face sticked in my mind...

But... I shook my head.

 _'Don't listen to him.'_

"Even though I was very happy when we went to amusement park together... When we went home together... When we bought puddings together and shared them, but...!"

I widened my eyes when I looked at his already teary eyes.

Nagisa was almost crying... It was the first time I saw it.

"You will die if you continue to do this! And, I don't want that!"

Everyone, including Koro-sensei and I, watching Nagisa who was almost letting out his tears with our mouth agape. How? It was really the first time we saw him **almost** crying. And, why was he **almost** crying...? Because of me?

He was worried that much...? If I continued to do this... I would die...?

 _'No, you have to ignore him. You won't die. You're strong, right? You will kill that monster, right?'_

However, those words kept ringing in my head. As if I was affected, my body moved by itself, doing like what was said by it.

At that moment, I realized that... even though I love Nagisa, my desire to kill Koro-sensei was still in my heart. Ah... It seemed like these tentacles would eat away at me at any time.

I didn't reply to Nagisa's words and looked away from him, then I started to attack Koro-sensei.

 _'Nagisa... Even if you beg me now, I can't stop it.'_

While I continued to attack Koro-sensei with my tentacles and Koro-sensei received my attack every time, I let out one of my most powerful attack which could cut his tentacles.

Continued to attack, attack, and attack, I became crazier and crazier. My body was getting hotter, and it was as though the tentacles would control my mind at any time. Yet, I had almost lost control and sweats continued running down my body.

"GO ON! DIE, KORO-SENSEI! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The tentacles almost eat away at me... Hatred had consumed my mind with my desire to kill Koro-sensei.

However, even though I didn't know it myself, in the middle of my thoughts to want to kill him, my real mind said this...

 _'No... I don't want this... Help me... Koro-sensei, Nagisa.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: Writing from Kayano's POV and trying to feel what she feels, and Nagisa's worries... The result becomes like this. Uh, well... I don't really know what Kayano feels though, but Kayano loves Nagisa in this story. And, I almost forgot the story as well._


	7. Maybe good news?

Sorry for not telling you all this, I was actually in hiatus and I wasn't active in wattpad or for a very very long time, but perhaps I'll continue this fanfic because many people love it although I wrote this story because I was only bored. I almost have no time and focus on raising my grade at school. I'm still in high school and next year I will graduate and I'll have a lot of free time. Plus english isn't my language at all, so I need a lot of time to edit my english stories by myself...

I'll try to write the next chapter after finishing writing my other story :)


	8. Chapter 6: Kiss & Tentacles (part 3)

_A/N : Most of this chapter isn't from Kayano's POV, instead I'll use 3rd person POV._

* * *

Nagisa was watching the battle between Kayano and Koro-sensei in front of him while clenching his fist, feeling useless. He wiped his tears with his right arm, and his expression quickly changed into serious face.

 _'... It doesn't work. What should I do to get her back?'_

Actually, Nagisa didn't really cry. It was just an ' **acting** ' since Nagisa was not that crybaby. Even though you could say it had been only an ' **acting** ', he was really worried about his first love, Kayano, who seemed to become crazier.

Nagisa continued to stare at Kayano, observing each of her movements. She looked really horrible, with the root of tentacles had almost reached her face, eyes full of hatred that was only focusing on Koro-sensei, and mouth wide-opened repeatedly saying the same one word ' **Die** '.

He could not stand watching that horrible scene without doing anything. He felt that he hadn't really done anything for getting her back to her normal self.

 _'What should I do?'_

He asked himself again in his mind, not getting an answer from anyone. He did his best to dig his brain for information. Perhaps he could find a way to get Kayano back to her normal self.

Nagisa still cared about her. It was because that if what she had said was true about she had been acting since the first time they met, he thought that wouldn't change his feeling at all. His love feeling for her was very strong and unwavering. He really loved her even until now, and he had already understood that he was happy just to see her each day in the same classroom. He thought if he didn't end up in Class E, he wouldn't meet Kayano, and if Kayano didn't have the ambition to kill Koro-sensei, she wouldn't end up in Class E as well.

It seemed like a destiny. Nagisa was really grateful to be with her in this class and experienced various of shared experiences that made them both to be even closer.

Acting or not, she was still herself. Acting is one part of her. She couldn't let go of that easily since it had already filled her, mingled into a single body whose name was Kayano.

Nagisa still believed her. Like how he still trust her, he wanted Kayano to trust him too.

So, he earnestly listened to Koro-sensei's explanations, kept digging his mind until he found an exact answer while his eyes still fixed on Kayano and followed her movements wherever she was.

 _'No... What I did isn't enough. I need to do something that will distract her attention more.'_

As Nagisa continued to dig his mind, slowly, panic started to fill his mind as well. Everyone who saw him in this state would immediately knew that he was really worried and panicked.

Karma stared at Nagisa who was still in the same spot thinking in silence. Karma looked calm because he wasn't really close to Kayano. However, Kayano was still his classmate, so he was actually a little bit worried. But, what made him more worried was Nagisa. Nagisa had already become his friend even before he ended up in Class E. He cared for him as his friend. Because of that, he decided to help him to get Kayano back to normal.

Karma walked toward Nagisa and stood beside him. Nagisa noticed Karma who was standing beside him, so Nagisa looked at him curiously.

Karma started talking to Nagisa as he watched Kayano carefully. "Even we talk to her when she is in this state, she won't hear. We have to do something with actions, not words."

Nagisa also went back to focus on Kayano who had been fighting with Koro-sensei unilaterally with her tentacles, and replied, "Yes. And we need her to lose her killing intent although it's just for a moment."

Karma thought for a moment, then smirked when he got an idea. "Nagisa, try to remember Bitch-sensei's lessons. You may find something."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at him. "Bitch-sensei? I don't think so." Even though Nagisa said that, Karma still told him to remember Bitch-sensei's lessons, so Nagisa tried to do what he said.

And then, after thinking for a few seconds, he remembered something.

"Ah!"

 _'It may works on her.'_

When Nagisa finally found an idea about what he would do to Kayano, at that moment, Kayano managed to attack Koro-sensei's heart which was his weakness with her tentacles.

As Kayano showed a slight smirk on her face complacently, Nagisa immediately grabbed her left arm from behind.

Kayano was surprised when she felt a warm hand _(because he was wearing gloves)_ hold her arm, stopping her body from moving. Kayano glared at the owner of the hand and wanted to attack the disturber but didn't do it as soon as she looked at the owner of the hand, Nagisa.

"Nagisa! It's dangerous to be that close to her-", Isogai shouted while started running toward Nagisa worriedly but Karma blocked his way.

"See what he will do," Karma said with amusement. A smirk appeared on his face.

Nagisa and Kayano began to stare at each other's faces. The look in their eyes as if it was capable of piercing each other. It was like a staring competition. They had been in such a state within a few minutes.

However, the staring competition ended when Nagisa first started talking to her. "Kayano. I know you may not like this, but I will do it."

Kayano didn't know what he meant and was confused. But before she could react and say something, Nagisa pulled her body toward him with his right hand and hugged her tightly. He then kissed her mouth passionately. He could feel his lips touch her soft lips gently, making him want to touch her more.

1 hit, 2 hit, 5 hit, 10 hit... 15 hit.

Even though everyone was there watching them kissing and Karma was taking several photos of them, Nagisa didn't care and continued to kiss her.

After Kayano ran out of breath and fainted, he caught her with his right hand and wiped her sweats on her cheeks with his other hand.

He showed a smile on his face and looked at Kayano's face.

 _'I love you, Kayano.'_

* * *

 **Kayano's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since that incident. After I had fainted for a few minutes, Koro-sensei told his past to all the students. Truth had been revealed and no one doubted his story at all.

As tentacles had already been removed from me, my head somehow felt lighter. All this time, I felt that my head was heavier. Perhaps it was because of the tentacles, or hatred which was increasingly accumulated in my head for almost 6 months.

I could control my emotions now. My conditions was already stable and I was recovered. I thought I would be out of the hospital tomorrow.

I stared at the blue sky through the window in convenient silence. I was alone, but I felt much more relax.

 _*knock knock*_

 _'Perhaps it's the doctor.'_

"Yes," I said as the door started to open.

Unexpectedly, the one who was entering the room was not the doctor but Nagisa. I widened my eyes seeing him, then covered my face with blanket so he couldn't see my face.

I bet my face was as red as tomato now. It was embarrassing. I kept remembering what happened 2 weeks ago, when he had k-kissed... me.

I could feel his presence near my body. Knowing that he was right sitting beside me, I looked away from him, still covering my eyes with blanket.

It seemed like Nagisa didn't mind it at all because he didn't mention about me looking away from him. Nevertheless, he began to talk to me.

"Kayano, I'm glad you are recovered. I was really worried when you were like that. I didn't expect that you actually had tentacles and that you are Yukimura-sensei's sister."

After saying that, he paused for a moment, then continued his words again, "Kayano, I want to tell you something important."

His voice changed into serious tone, so I accidentally peeked at him through the blanket with curiosity.

He gave me a gentle smile seeing that I was peeking, making my cheeks red. He then stroked my head until he told me what he wanted to say.

"You know, Kayano. Everyone in Class E is your friends. They are not ' **fake** ' and care about you. They all truly like you and you are a part of our class. Without you, or perhaps without one member of Class E, we will feel lost. So, don't say that you have been acting, because we know you are you, an important member of Class E."

Hearing that, I widened my eyes. I didn't know that they thought about me like that. Even though I just thought of them as nothing and were only background characters in my life... I didn't cherish them at all.

What am I doing, really? Even though they had become my friends almost for 6 months now... Even though they thought that I was one of their friend all this time...

I replied Nagisa with a nod. But, all of sudden, tears started to come out of the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm really an idiot."

I started to sob and covered my eyes with both of my arms, so Nagisa wouldn't see this embarrassing side of me.

"I'm sorry..."

I repeatedly said sorry until Nagisa hugged me again. The warmth of his body felt connected to me as I could feel his body with mine. His warmth also gradually warmed my body. He was a guy yet he had soft and white skin, just like a girl. It made me a bit jealous.

Nagisa patted my back a few times, trying to calm me down.

"It's alright. We won't hate you. And, there's one thing I want to tell."

Nagisa wiped my tears with his finger. I tilted my head in confusion as he rummage through his bag. When he found it, he took it from his bag but still hid it from me.

"Close your eyes."

"Eh?"

"Just do it."

I did what he said and closed my eyes. My heart was beating so fast, wanting to know quickly what he wanted to show.

I could feel a slight brush of fingers around my neck. I twitched a bit because it was ticklish.

"Done. You can open your eyes now."

I nodded, slowly opening my eyes. As soon as I opened my eyes, my vision was greeted by Nagisa's smile again. He pointed his index finger to my neck, so my eyes unconsciously followed where his finger pointed at.

There was a simple cute necklace hung around my neck. It was a necklace with a heart-shaped hole in the middle and ' **love** ' word was right beside it.

"It looks good on you." Nagisa praised while continued to look at me. I muttered a ' **thank you** ' shyly and he replied it with a caress on my head.

"Kayano... I know that you know this, but..." He stopped in the middle of his words for a moment. His face started to become red as he said the continuation of his words. "I love you." He looked away from me after he said that, embarrassed, then giving pause to his own words until he continued again, "H-How about you?"

Still looking away from me while his face became redder as time quickly passed, I let out a giggle. I certainly knew what the answer was and decided to not lie about my own feeling this time. I knew this feeling was real, so I had to tell this to him as my answer for his question.

I held his chin and my gaze fixed on his face. While my face became closer and closer to him, I gave him a peck on his cheek. Nagisa was surprised at that time, then I gave him my answer.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I'm jealous of them. They have mutual feelings," Kurahashi commented as she pressed her right ear on the door.

"It's the first couple in Class E," Maehara replied while showing a grin on his face.

"Umm... It's not good to eavesdrop like that," Okuda said in panic.

"Seems like our plan didn't really help, huh? Oh, well, at least we make them a bit closer at their date in the amusement park," Nakamura said while crossing her arms, nodding her head a few times as if she agreed to her own opinion.

Seeing all of his students were eavesdropping Kayano and Nagisa's conversation, Koro-sensei looked at them happily and whispered to himself, "Nurufufufu they care for each other." Koro-sensei then raised his head, looking up just to see the white ceiling above him. "This bond of Class E won't be until after they finally can kill me one day."

"Koro-sensei." Karma walked toward him as he put his hands into his pockets. "You seem to talk about something to yourself~"

All of the students there turned around to look at Koro-sensei in wonder.

Koro-sensei quickly denied Karma's words. "I didn't say anything, Karma-kun. Let's just go inside."

"Eh, wait! Koro-sensei, don't go inside-", Maehara exclaimed in panic as Koro-sensei opened the door, making both Nagisa and Kayano who was in the room surprised.

Knowing that their conversation was heard by the other students and Koro-sensei, they looked away from each other with red face. After they had overcome their embarrassment, the students and Koro-sensei started to interact with each other like usual, just like when they were in classroom. It was as though they completely forgot about that incident about Kayano. They were able to make the situation go back to normal as if there was nothing happened two weeks ago.

Time couldn't be stopped by anyone. They knew that a lot of things would be happened from now on and they would get new experiences as Class E. But, they believed their story would reach a happy ending eventually.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : it's the end of 2nd arc. Next chapter is the high school arc. Like I said before, I don't plan this story to be very long, so with a few chapters again, this story may be finished._


End file.
